Technological advances in computer hardware, software and networking have lead to increased demand for electronic information exchange rather than through conventional techniques such as paper and telephone correspondence, for example. Such electronic communication can provide split-second, reliable data transfer between essentially any two locations throughout the world. Many industries and consumers are leveraging such technology to improve efficiency and decrease cost through web-based (e.g., on-line) services. For example, consumers can purchase goods, review bank statements, research products and companies, obtain real-time stock quotes, download brochures, etc. with the click of a mouse and at the convenience of home.
As the amount of available electronic data grows, it becomes more important to store and/or utilize such data in a manageable manner that facilitates user-friendly and quick data searches and retrieval. Generally, various companies, enterprises, businesses, and the like include a tremendous amount of data, metadata, etc. For example, office productivity tools (e.g., word processing, spread sheets, presentation software, mail applications, contact applications, networks, instant messaging applications, etc.) can include a wealth of information about the user itself as well as a user's contact lists and/or interaction with contacts.
In general, companies, businesses, and enterprises can employ vast numbers of internal and/or external communications and information transfer. For example, internal and/or external communications and information transfer can include, but are not limited to electronic mail (email), fax, mail, handwritten notes, whiteboards, Internet Protocol (IP) telephony, web mail, web-browsing, text messaging over a network of two or more computers (or network connectable, processor-based devices), and the like. Such communications, whether internal, external, or both, can further generate an overwhelming amount of physical paper. The use of physical paper has been noted to contribute to the declination of the environment since large amounts of trees are lumbered for paper creation. In addition to its ill affects towards the environment, physical paper can be costly, unorganized, inefficient, and space-consuming.